Ces petits instants où tout bascule
by scorpon
Summary: Il est des instants dans la vie où tout bascule, comme si on passait d'un monde à un autre instantanément. Un jour, Naruto reçoit un coup de fil qui sera le premier impact d'un destin qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé et qui est pourtant cruellement réel. La vie est faite d'une succession de bascules et il faut savoir y survivre, pour soi et pour les autres.


**Et me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, encore sur l'univers Naruto mais je change de registre: là, si je ne rate pas mon coup, ce sera triste, très triste!  
La base de cette histoire est de mettre en avant ces instants, souvent brefs, où notre vie prend un tournant brutal.  
J'ai mis cette histoire en catégorie M car comme vous le constaterez dès ce premier chapitre, ça va être sombre, psychologique, désespérant et encore bien d'autres adjectifs pas joyeux.  
Comme pour mon autre histoire, je ne sais pas encore où va me mener celle-ci donc inutile de me demander déjà comment cela va finir: je n'en sais rien!**

 **Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas, Kishimoto en est le seul créateur, je me contente juste de torturer sa création.**

* * *

 **Ces petits instants où tout bascule.**

Premier impact : vivant mais mort.

17h30, un quartier résidentiel de Konoha.  
Dans une maison parmi d'autres de ce quartier calme, un téléphone sonne. Un homme blond dans la trentaine décroche le combiné.

 _-Allo, bonjour, Naruto Uzumaki, c'est pour quoi ?  
-Monsieur Uzumaki ? Je suis le médecin des urgences de l'hôpital général.  
-Que... Que se passe-t-il ? _Répond-il aussitôt, paniqué.  
 _-Êtes-vous bien le mari de Sakura Uzumaki-Haruno ?  
-Oui, oui, que se passe-t-il ? Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît, je pense que ce serait plus sûr. Enfin, si vous pouviez demander à quelqu'un de vous amener plutôt...  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon dieu ?_

Tout à coup, son esprit qui s'était figé se remit en marche.

 _-Boruto... Où est Boruto ? Où est mon fils ?_ Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
 _-Un enfant blond, d'environ huit ans ?  
-Oui, c'est ça, où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?  
-Il n'est pas blessé, rassurez-vous. Monsieur Uzumaki, trouvez quelqu'un pour vous conduire et venez à l'hôpital, évitez surtout de conduire vous-même._

Un horrible cocktail d'angoisse, de soulagement, de peur et de panique l'engourdissait totalement. C'est d'une voix morte qu'il finit par répondre qu'il arrivait avant de raccrocher. Il fallut une bonne minute au poison qui lui brûlait le cerveau pour s'atténuer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse de nouveau décrocher son téléphone et composer un numéro sans trop trembler. Trois sonneries qui lui parurent aussi longues qu'une vie puis une voix familière.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Viens me chercher, il est arrivé quelque chose à Sakura, elle est à l'hôpital.  
-J'arrive dans dix minutes_ répondit son interlocuteur sans hésitation.  
 _-Merci Sasuke._

9 minutes et 30 secondes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêtait dans un crissement de pneu devant la maison où attendait déjà Naruto qui semblait avoir prit dix ans. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'engouffra côté passager.

 _-Quel hôsto ?  
-L'hôpital général._

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'il se retrouvait collé à son siège par l'accélération de la voiture.

 _-Si on m'a dit de ne pas conduire moi-même, c'est pour que je ne me tue pas au volant_ fit remarquer le blond au conducteur.  
 _-Tu conduis comme un manche, pas moi._

Et effectivement, malgré la vitesse totalement illégale à laquelle la voiture filait, la conduite était sûre sauf peut-être lorsqu'il s'agissait de griller des feux rouges. Naruto avait confiance en son ami mais même sans cela il n'aurait pas pu penser à autre chose qu'à sa femme et son fils, seules sources d'angoisse pour lui en ce moment (même s'il serrait les fesses à chaque feu grillé).

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?  
-Rien, juste que je devais venir. Et que Boruto n'est pas blessé._

Seul un grognement lui répondit et la discussion se termina ainsi. Arrivé à l'hôpital général, Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de se garer, s'arrêtant pile devant l'entrée des urgences dans un freinage qui avait dû laisser de bonnes traces de gomme.

 _-File, je me gare et je te rejoint._

Il fut inutile de le dire deux fois à un Uzumaki en panique qui sauta de la voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la portière avant de se précipiter dans le bâtiment. La secrétaire de l'accueil, après avoir vérifié son identité, le fit patienter quelques interminables minutes avant que le médecin qui l'avait contacté ne le reçoive dans son bureau. Celui-ci prit le temps de choisir ses mots mais devant la mine de plus en plus vieillissante du blond, il se lança.

 _-Monsieur Uzumaki, il semblerait que votre femme ai été victime d'une agression.  
-Ho mon dieu_ commença un Naruto qui palissait à vue d'œil _que s'est-il passé ?  
-Je ne connais pas les détails de cette affaire mais votre femme et votre fils ont été retrouvés au fond d'une impasse entre deux immeubles désaffectés.  
-Que... Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs ont fait ? _La voix était tremblante, le genre de voix qui a peur de la réponse.  
 _-Votre fils ne semble pas avoir été violenté physiquement mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à communiquer avec lui depuis son admission ici._

Il sentait son esprit se briser morceau par morceau tandis qu'il tentait d'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer.

 _-Par contre, pour votre femme... Il semblerait qu'elle ai été agressée sexuellement et elle a reçu un très violent coup à la tête.  
-Comment... Que... Comment va-t-elle ?_ Il ne sentait même pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues tandis qu'il parlait.  
 _-Elle est dans le coma, nous sommes en train de lui faire tous les examens nécessaires mais... Je ne peux pas me prononcer tant que je n'ai pas tous les résultats._

Mort, il se sentait mort en cet instant. En si peu de temps il était mort. Ce matin il était en vie et maintenant il était mort.  
L'entretien dura encore quelques minutes au cours desquelles le médecin expliqua du mieux possible la situation de sa femme et de son fils mais Naruto ne comprit qu'un mot sur dix à travers la brume qui l'enveloppait.

 _-Femme... Coma... Hématome... Temps... Fils... Traumatisme._

Au sortir du bureau, Sasuke attendait son ami mais il eu un choc en le voyant : l'homme plein de vie était devenu un zombi, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- _Uzumaki Naruto ? Je me nomme Nara Shikamaru, officier de police, puis-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ?_

Naruto tourna son regard vers le policier mais ne semblait pas le voir, le regard dans le vide.

 _-Non mais ça peut pas attendre là_ s'emporta Sasuke en se plaçant entre son ami et l'officier _il a même pas encore pu voir sa femme et son fils là.  
-Ha bon ? _S'étonna l'agent _comme il sortait du bureau du médecin, je supposais...  
-Et bien vous supposiez mal, alors vous allez attendre votre tour.  
-Oui_ confirma le médecin _comme sa femme avait encore quelques examens à passer, j'ai cru bon d'en profiter pour... Le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir, mais maintenant ce doit être bon, il peut la rejoindre.  
_  
Sur ces mots, Sasuke empoigna son ami par les épaules et le secoua un peu pour le ramener sur terre. Celui-ci sembla reprendre pied lentement. Brusquement, il recommença à paniquer.

 _-Sakura ! Boruto ! Où sont-ils ?  
-Votre femme est au service de réanimation_ répondit calmement le médecin _et votre fils doit être à ses côtés._

Aussitôt il se dirigea... Dans la mauvaise direction. Rattrapé par le brun qui, lui, semblait savoir où aller, il se dirigèrent ensemble vers le service.

 _-Comment tu sais où ça se trouve ?  
-J'ai demandé à une infirmière et mon charme naturel a fait le reste._

Cette remarque parvint à arracher un maigre sourire au blond, à la grande satisfaction du brun qui revoyait enfin un peu de vie dans ce regard qui habituellement en débordait. Traversant un méandre de couloirs, enchaînant ascenseurs et escaliers (aucun des deux n'était d'une nature patiente en temps normal déjà), ils parvinrent enfin à l'entrée de la réanimation. Là, Naruto se figea, angoissé. Sasuke le vit de nouveau blanchir alors qu'il le pensait déjà au maximum de cette teinte. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée.

 _-Naruto, faut que tu sois fort. Je reste là, je t'attends dehors.  
-Tu ne rentres pas ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
 _-Ce n'est pas ma place, tu le sais bien. C'est ta famille, moi je ne suis là que pour toi.  
-Tu as raison, comme souvent.  
-Comme toujours._

Un mince sourire arraché à ce masque de désolation, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se redonner un semblant de courage, le blond pénétra enfin dans le service.

* * *

 **N'attendez pas demain pour profiter de ceux que vous aimez car aujourd'hui sera peut-être le dernier jour. A ceux que vous aimez, dites-leur, montrez-leur, aimez les comme si c'était le dernier jour car demain, ce sera peut-être le cas. Vivez pour ne rien regretter.**

* * *

 **Un premier chapitre horriblement court mais je voulais que chacun ai un but, une partie de l'histoire, une sorte de petite leçon, alors je devais couper ici. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressembleront les suivants, leur longueur variera sans doute en fonction des événements.  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous inspire ce premier chapitre, histoire que je ne m'enfonce pas dans ce marécage de sentiments négatifs sans lecteur comme bouée de sauvetage.  
**


End file.
